


England x Reader: Special Night (Lemon)

by TheExplosiveSushi



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England - Freeform, F/M, Insert, Lemon, Special Night, englandxreader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplosiveSushi/pseuds/TheExplosiveSushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this work :) If you like this, check out my dA account at:<br/>http://theexplosivesushi.deviantart.com/</p></blockquote>





	England x Reader: Special Night (Lemon)

You sighed in annoyance, dissapointment, and defeat when you glanced at your clock for what seemed to be the millionth time that night. Your husband Arthur had said he would be home from work by 6:00 but the clock was saying otherwise; it was already 10:00.

You couldn't understand it. Why? Why couldn't he ust take one day off from work for once. It was his birthday for goodness' sake! April 23rd. One day out of the whole year and he somehow for the life of him couldn't take the day off.

You glanced over at the kitchen table, the fancy meal you had prepared for the two of you still sitting there in its place untouched. Since he had said he would be home you assumed...well you supposed it didn't matter anymore. What actually mattered to you now was actually SEEING him.

You pulled your cellphone out of your pocket and checked to see if you had missed any calls or messages. No such luck.

You stared at the device for a bit, contemplating whether or not you should call him or send a text message. If he was busy you didn't want to bother him and plus you didn't want to be one fo those clingy people who started texting someone like crazy to the point of baggering them. You had already sent a couple of texts to your husband and he hadn't responded. Even though your husband hated texting, you figured that he would have if he could have.

Finally you decided that you would send one last text.

"Hey honey, I hope I'm not bothering you. I just wanted to know when you'd be home. I

love you so much. Missing you." you typed out before pressing send.

And so you waited...and waited..you kept looking at the time on your phone thinking that at least ten minutes had gone by but it had really only been one.

10:30 PM....was he ok? Now you were beginning to worry...

Had he gotten into a car wreck? Should you call his work-place and see if one of his associates was still there and knew where he was? Yeah, that seemed like a good idea.

Heading to your contacts you were about to call Arthur's work number when you heard the front door open and close, followed by the sound of a coat and shoes being removed. Finally you heard a familiar pattern of footsteps make its way down the hall.

And then there he was, standing there in the hall before he finally turned to see you on the couch.

"Oh _______________, hello there. I wasn't sure whether you'd be up or not." England said somewhat awkwardly.

You knew that change in his tone. He was uncomfortable. He was anxious..

"6:00" you said nonchalantly, not looking directly at him.

It wasn't that you weren't happy he was home. You really were. It's just that you had been married to Arthur for four years now and he had been late getting home each time on his birthday...and this year was the worst of them all. Somehow you had expected it to improve but you had been disspaointed once again.

"________________ I'm sorry. Things just---"

"Took longer than you thought to get done? And then you left and there was traffic? Alfred also called you and you had to stop work to have a conversation with him?" you said cutting him off.

England looked all the more uncomfortable.

"Every year, Arthur. And not just on your birthday but on mine too. I know you want to do your best but..." you stopped and sighed, rubbing your forehead.

"Love...you know that I--"

"Feel bad. I know you do. I know because I've heard it for four years in a row." you said, standing up and heading to your room without looking at him.

"_________________! Please let me just explain myself." England called after you before sighing and hanging his head in defeat at the sound of you closing the bedroom door. "Blast it..." he muttered to himself before heading to the kitchen for a glass of water.

England's stomach wrenched when he looked on the table and saw all of the food you had preapred for the two of you...still lying out for when he said he was going to be home...and then he never came.

After hastily drinking his glass of water he began to box up the food and put it in the fridge for later...he wanted to talk to you first.

Cautiosly approaching the bedroom door, he knocked a couple of times.

"Love, I know you're probably still upset and don't want to talk but I wanted to say that if you sent me any messages I'm sorry for not replying. My phone went dead." he said gently, shifting uncomfortably. "May I please come in?"

England was prepared to be greeted with silence but was surprised when he heard your voice from the other side of the door.

"Of course you can come in. This is _our_ bedroom after all."

England was surprised you were actually allowing him in so quickly but he wasn't going to turn you down. Slowly he opened the door and stepped inside to see you...nowhere?

"________________?" Arthur said reluctantly.

"I finally have you." you breathed against the back of his neck.

Before Arthur even had time to react, you had wipped him around and smashed your lips against his.

England was absolutely alarmed, unable to even react as you pushed him backward until he fell down against the bed, pulling your lips away so you could grin at him.

"Wh-what in the name of--! What are you doing?" England sputtered once your lips were seperated from his.

You only smirked and got on top of him, straddling his hips. It was then that England saw what you were wearing.

"__-_________________." England stammerd, blushing a rosy color.

There you were above him, giving him an incredibly arousing view of you wearing a (color) corset with a matching lacy thong.

"You're going to make it up to me." you said, rubbing yourself against his clothed crotch, making him gasp. "plus I think it makes a lovely birthday present don't you?"

"I-it's a very unconventional gift." England replied, feeling his member beginning to swell.

"Does that mean you don't want your present?" you questioned, lifting yourself off of him a bit.

England made a small sound of dissaproval at the loss of contact and took your hips, pulling you back down against him.

"Ah!" you cried, now taking your turn to blush. You hadn't expected that!

"I never said that." Arthur replied, blushing a bit more and averting his emerald eyes.

"You're so cute when you blush, Arthur." you said with a smile, making him become all

the more flustered.

"Oh be quiet! It's not cute for a man to blush at all." England attempted to retort, trying to regain his composure.

"Mmmm it is..." you purred, leaning forward and kissing his lips again.

This time England was ready to recieve your affections as he leaned back into you, kissing you lovingly.

"I love you so much Arthur.." you whispered, holding his face with a soft smile. "I was upset because I missed you..I wanted you here. I'm sorry for sounding unkind."

Arthur smiled back at you. "I'm sorry too, _________________. I know you just wanted to spend time with me. I should have tried harder to get off of work."

You leaned forward and kissed his cheeks. "It's alright." you replied. "but let's forget about that for now." you smirked and cocked a brow. "I think I need to take care of you. It seems like I got you pretty riled up." you teased, grinding yourself against his bulge, making him groan and roll his head back a bit.

"_________________...." Arthur breathed, stroking your hips.

You could already feel yourself getting wet as your husband hardened underneath you. It had actually been a while since the last time you two had been intmate with each other and you were missing it quite a bit.

It wasn't just the pleasure you missed; you longed to feel that closeness with your husband. It was amazing to you that your bodies could come together like that...you always felt so close to him; it was the most amazing feeling in the entire world.

Finally you couldn't help yourself any longer and as you reached for the blonde's button down shirt and began to unbutton it. You blushed but smiled as England watched you undo each button with complete and full attention.

Once you had opened his shirt and removed it your deft fingers immediately went after his nipples, making him gasp and pant. You couldn't help but smirk to yourself; after four years of being married you had learned a lot about your husband's body and you had discovered pretty early on that those darling, pink nipples of his were one of his most sensitive spots.

He made small sounds in accordance to what you did to tease the buds. He would gasp if you tugged on them, pant if you tweaked them, and moaned if you did a combination of the two.

"I love you Arthur..." you told him once again as you leaned down to take one of the buds in your mouth, licking and sucking it.

"N-nnn ah!" England cried, his cheeks flushing more with the pleasure. He could feel himself growing harder by the second...his work pants were coming unbearably tight.

England bit his lip and nearly whined. He could feel his member pulsing and grinding against the seam of his pants; it almost hurt. With every passing second, his gentleman's attitude faded further, giving way to the excruciating desire to be inside of you.

"Poor Artie~" you teased. "You probably want those off hm?"

Arthur shifted uncomfortably beneath your form. "What do you think?" he said with a twinge of

agitation in his tone.

Damn you for being able to turn him on so damn much in such a short amount of time. Damn you for being the only woman who could make him feel so vulnerable and indecent! It was an odd feeling....but he loved it. He couldn't get enough of it. You were the only one he was ever going to love; he was sure of that.

"I'll be nice to you since it's your birthday." you chuckled, kissing his lips for a moment before getting off him in order to remove both his pants _and_ boxers.

Apparently England had expected you to take things one step at a time!

"Bl-bloody! Don't do it that quick!" England said, becoming somewhat flustered. You couldn't

help but laugh. "We've been married for four years and you're still such a prude."

"I'm not prudish." England argued.

You rolled your eyes at him. "How many times have I seen you naked? And yet you still complain if I walk into the bathroom while you're taking a shower."

England was about to argue back with something about how there was nothing wrong with wanting privacy, but you cut him short.

"A-ah!" he gasped when you ground your thumb into the tip of his member.

"You're going to have to last longer than this, Arthur. I barely touched you and you're already leaking.." you taunted, smearing his pre-cum over the head of his length.

"Then give me a moment to unwrap my gift then?" he half-asked, half-insisted.

"Well you are the birthday boy." you remarked playfully, moving into a position where he could more easily access you.

Now able to sit up, England carefully looped his arms around your back and felt around for the bow in the back. After locating it he began to delicately undo the lovlely lacing that held the garment against your body. You looked absolutely stunning in it for certain but he found the idea of having it off of you much more enticing.

You smiled at Arthur as he removed the corset and laid his eyes upon your now bare chest. The way he looked at you...it warmed your heart and sent shivers down your spine at the same time. His gorgeous green eyes were dusted with a layer of deep desire but at the same time the shone with sincere love and admiration for you. Not just you as in your body, but you as a person. He loved _you_.

"You're beautiful, _____________. You always are." your husband told you, his green eyes meeting your (color) ones. "Since it's my birthday though...I.." he felt a bit silly about what he was going to say. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I skip a bit of the foreplay."

You grinned and kissed him deeply. "You can have whatever you want, Arthur Kirkland." you replied before quickly discarding your remaining clothing.

Arthur flushed a bit more and felt his erection get that much harder. The idea of you submitting...the idea of being able to ravish your body in any way he pleased. If he was honest it was an incredible turn-on.

"_________________," Arthur breathed as he rubbed two fingers between your legs, making you gasp and arch your hips. "you're already so wet.."

"N-nngh...that's because..ah...you've made me wait for so long...ah.." you moaned out, bucking your hips needily.

Arthur must have gotten the message because only moments later you felt two of his long, slender fingers push inside of your tight heat.

"A-ah!" you cried, gasping a few times. No matter how many times you felt this, the pleasure still always hit you so hard. It just felt so good... "I-I thought you were skipping the f-foreplay..." you panted.

"I said a bit of it. Not all of it, love." Arthur replied with a bit of teasing in his tone as he began to slowly pump his digits in and out of you.

As England went on, your body twisted, writhed and contorted along with the pitches of your cries. God how was he this good? You were each other's first times. You assumed that he must have gotten to know your body pretty good over your four years of marriage as well.

Oh...he was hitting all of your sensitive spots...and now he was pounding your G-spot. He knew it too. How could he not. Your juices were flowing out of you and your walls were tightening as you shamelessly cried out for more. Oh and England was more than happy to deliver.

"Ah! Aaaah!" you cried as he ground his fingertips into the sensitive flesh of your G-spot. It was hot. So hot. Too hot. You could feel the coil in your stomach building up. You were so close to orgasm it was unbelievable..oh if he kept wiggling his fingers like he was, you would...

You gasped sharply and panted when England suddenly retracted his fingers. You whimpered helplessly as you tried to regain control of yourself after your near-orgasm.

"I can't have you finishing just yet, _____________." England said, giving you one of his rare suggestive looks. God did that look turn you on...

You blushed and smiled lovingly at him when he moved his own body over yours, positioning his member at your soaked opening.

"Wha? You really want to go to this already? You don't want me to use my mouth on you or anything?" you asked, shocked that England was this ready.

England leaned forward and kissed your forehead lovingly. "Not that I don't enjoy when you do those things for me, but for now...I think I'd like to be as close to my wife as possible.."

You almost felt teary at his words, smiling at him and holding his cheeks in your hands. "I love you...I love you so much Arthur..."

"I love you too _____________ Kirkland." your British lover said gently to you before connecting his lips to yours.

You sighed contentedly into the kiss and wound your arms around his neck, playing with the hair on the back of his neck affectionately. You could feel the head of his member prodding at your wanting entrance.

You whined and squirmed against him, trying to press yourself up against him enough so that he would go inside you. Oh why wouldn't he just put it in already?

You moaned, sighed, and even squeaked a bit when finally you felt your husband press his hips forward, slowly shoving his thick member inside of your tight core.

You gasped uncontrollably when you felt that the entire length of his member was burried inside of your body, his sacs pressed up against your opening. <BR><BR>"N-nngh...! S-so deep..." you panted, arching your hips.

"Ah...____________...." Arthur panted, his cheeks turing a rosy pink. "N-ngh...I...forgot how warm this is.."

You squirmed in pleasure beneath him even though he hadn't even started thrusting yet. You felt so full, his entire member was filling you and stretching your walls in a way that felt unbelievably good.

"N-nngh! Oh god Arthur...please start moving!" you begged, bucking your hips, causing both of

you to gasp.

Arthur responded to your cry immediately by pulling backward before pushing in again at a steady rhythm. He couldn't help but moan already. Your tight walls sucked his member as he pulled back and then warmly and wetly invited him back in.

"N-nff...please don't do it slow.." you begged breathlessly; you had waited too long for this.

England decided to take a bit of revenge, considering you had teased him earlier quite a bit.

"Oh really?" he said with a smirk. "Why not? It's my birthday. I should do it how I want."

You gaped at him despite the pleasure of him being within you. "Arthur! That's not fair!"

He smiled at you wickedly and ground the head of his member against your G-spot, trying not to moan so that he could seem dominant for the time being.

"Say the magic word." he said, locking eyes with you.

"N-nn...please..." you panted.

"Hm? Could you speak up, love?" Arthur said in a "kind" tone of voice.

"Agh!" you cried, wrapping your legs around his waist and yanking him in, making him gasp

and moan loudly. "I said please!"

Now England coudln't resist even if he had wanted to. His member was too tight and throbbing like mad, begging for release; the feeling was almost painful.

Your love groaned at the tension in his groin before kissing you deeply, snatching up your hips, and thrusting at a wild pace.

"A-ah!!!!" you cried immediately as your husband began to shove your lower half into the mattress with the force of his thrusts.

His thrusts in and out of you weren't timed evenly and his thrusts weren't consistent in force, but there was something incredibly exciting about that and it drove your body completely wild with pleasure.

It was sheer bliss. In England's eyes, there was nothing in the world except for you two. Your flushed cheeks, beautiful cries of pleasure, tight heat, and pink nipples beaded up in the cool air...it was overwhelming him!

His thick shaft continued to hit all of your most sensitive spots internally, the friction between his hard flesh and your wet core increasing to an unbearable level.

You could feel yourself tightening even further and the knot in your stomach begging to be released.

"Arthur!!!! Arthur I-I'm so close!" you cried, clinging desperately to him.

"M-me too, love..! A-ah....oh..!" your lover managed to moan back.

The heat was almost unbearable at this point; your body tempurature was through the roof. You couldn't stop panting. You had completely lost yourself in Arthur's pleasuring actions and his love...

"Arthur! Arthuuuur!!!!" you finally cried out, snapping your hips up involuntarily as you came hard, your walls clenching around him like a vice as your juices drenched his member.

Your walls clenching around him was more than enough to push Arthur over the edge.

"_____________________!!!" he cried as he arched his hips, pushing himself as deep as he could. He panted as his member was pumping, spilling his warm fluids inside of you.

Then the entire world went silent. The only sounds to fill the air were the soft pants of you and Arthur, recovering from your orgasms, basking in the afterglow of your love making.

"Ah....Arthur....nnn...I love you so much..." you breathed, kissing his slightly sweaty forehead.

He looked at you through lazy half-lidded eyed, his smile weak but still sincere. "Ah...I love you too, _________________..so much."

After resting a few more moments Arthur moaned quietly and pulled his member from you, making you gasp and let out a small sigh.

"A-ah..." you blushed a bit when you felt some of Arthur's seed dripping out of you and down your leg.

"_______________..." England sighed contentedly as he moved into a position where you could snuggle comfortably up against his chest. "thank you. I love you so much."

You smiled and kissed his chest lovingly. "I love you too Arthur Kirkland...happy birthday." you said chuckling near the end.

Arthur smiled gently; he had almost forgotten that it was his birthday and that that's what the entire thing had been about from the start. You had a good way of making him forget everything else in the world...that was just one of the million things he loved about you.

"Is there anything else my Arthur wants for his birthday?" you asked softly, stroking his abdomen affectionately.

"Other than having a good night's sleep with my wife, I believe I'm set." he replied, stroking your hair a bit.

Though you would have done anything for your Arthur you were actually a bit glad he said he wanted to rest. He had actually tired you out quite a bit...

You nodded in understanding and rested your head comfortably against his pectorals, closing your eyes happily. He was so warm and soft yet secure at the same time; you couldn't imagine a better way to fall asleep than in his arms.

England continued to stroke your hair as you rested against him and couldn't help but smile to himself when he felt your breathing change...you had fallen asleep.

Looking down at you fondly, he kissed the top of your head. "I love you, _______________ Kirkland...thank you.." and with that he settled down himself, allowing your warmth to envelope him and your breathing to lull him to sleep.

Even though things hadn't gone the way you thought they would, you couldn't have been happier...sure you had had sex on his birthday but it wasn't just "birthday sex"...it had been a special gift to the one you loved most...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work :) If you like this, check out my dA account at:  
> http://theexplosivesushi.deviantart.com/


End file.
